Mistake
by vanillacrescentx
Summary: One small mistake may lead to many tragedies. Sakura and Sasuke learned this perhaps too late as they face the responsibilities of young parents. Given the circumstances, how will Sakura bring Sasuke to show affection as the father of their child? Rating just to be safe.
1. Sakura's Fears

Hi! Here's my first try on a SasuSaku fanfic. I know there are lots of AMAZING SasuSaku fics out there. But I just wanted to try one of my own. Hopefully, it'll add up to those "amazing ones" too! (I wish!)

And no. I am not quitting on my other fics. I'm just taking a break from them. And yes, my writing has improved yet again. xD

* * *

**MISTAKE**  
_A SASUSAKU FAN FICTION_

**CH 1. Sakura's Fears**

The skies turned dark the moment Sakura stepped out of Konoha High, the most prestigious high school in Japan. She could tell that the heavens were to release enormous amounts of rain. Unfortunately for her, she didn't bring an umbrella with her. Her mother was urging her to only the morning before… if only she listened.

For minutes, Sakura stood at the entrance to Konoha High, sheltered by its roof, waiting for the rain to halt. She remained still, as she watched rain drops fall into a puddle right before her. She could see her own reflection, catching a glimpse of the red ribbon she has been wearing on her head. It was a gift from her schoolmate, Ino, who now is her self-proclaimed rival. The two started out as friends from childhood, but both fell for the same person –Sasuke Uchiha, who instantly broke their friendship. Who won the battle? Sakura. It all happened too fast. As if hypnotized, Sasuke suddenly expressed his love for Sakura. Truly, he is 'hard to figure out'.

Sasuke doesn't usually show any affection to Sakura, even shunning her off several times. At times, Sakura wonders if he really does love her, but settles with the thought that he only has 'trouble showing affection'. Where exactly is he? At the moment, Sasuke is on vacation with his older brother, Itachi. The two aren't in very good terms with each other. His brother's been away for years and since they are orphans, Sasuke had been living alone. Knowing that his brother holds a grudge against him, Itachi tries his best to regain the love and trust he once received from his beloved little brother. And this 'vacation' is one of his ways for getting closer to him once again. How did he get the oh-so-hard-to-please Sasuke to come with him? Sasuke's 'uncle' convinced him to.

While Itachi was away, Obito –Sasuke's 'uncle' had been supporting him, which earned him Sasuke's hard-to-find trust. In fact, Sasuke acts best around him. He treats Obito as if he is his father… which Itachi isn't in favor of, seeing Obito as a bad influence to Sasuke. But what's really happening with the Uchihas' complicated lives –Sakura doesn't know. To Sasuke, it's as if Sakura is a mere accessory. Not only does he not show affection, but he also doesn't show care to her. He doesn't tell her anything about his life and plans. On his point of view, she doesn't need to know. Or rather, she doesn't deserve to know.

Sakura realizes all this, and is hurt of Sasuke's cold and dark demeanor around her. But because she loves him, she does not and cannot bring herself to hate him… even when she knows it isn't right. Sasuke's unfair. Sakura gives him so much yet he gives too little, if not nothing at all. Sakura lowered her head at this thought, looking away from her reflection. Moments after, she hears light footsteps and notices a shadow creeping over her own. The shadow forms a bulky circle atop –perhaps the shadow of an umbrella.

"Sakura-chan," a rather shrill voice uttered.  
"Hinata…" Sakura remarked, turning to the mesmerizingly beautiful blue-haired girl.

Sakura had always admired Hinata's beauty, and how kind and caring she is… especially to her. Hinata had been in love with Naruto since they were only children, and she is very well aware of Naruto's feelings for Sakura. That would have been enough motive for her to hate Sakura –just as Ino does. But despite that, she does not, which makes Sakura happy.

"We can go home together, if you like," she generously offered, holding on to her umbrella with her right hand while holding her school bag with her left.  
"Hinata…" Sakura whispered as if to herself, before nodding with a "yes."

The two walked through the city side-by-side under one umbrella. Their houses are on the same direction, so there was no problem to walk together. On their way, however, the two stop to visit a drugstore after Hinata received a phone call from one of her house helpers. Apparently, she needed to pick up a few things before going home and rushed with Sakura to the nearest snack store –a drugstore across the street they were walking on. Shortly after entering, Hinata disappeared to the snacks section, leaving Sakura standing near the counter, watching as the cashier checks out a woman's baggage. She bought a pack of sanitary napkins, and as if reminded of something, Sakura started to worry. It had been two months and yet she still hasn't received her period.

"Is something bothering you, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, as if reading the pink-headed girl's mind.  
"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura lied; her eyes explored, catching the glimpse of plastic bags Hinata was now carrying.  
Something was off. Not only is it concerning her health… she could be pregnant! But how? Sakura narrowed her eyes in deep thought.  
"Hinata, you wait outside. I'll just get something."

After receiving Hinata's approval, Sakura scanned for what she needed. Surrendering to the store's enormous size, Sakura approached the saleswoman.  
"Excuse me, can I get a pregnancy tester?"  
The saleswoman smiled and gestured toward a stack of pregnancy testers. Sakura nodded thanks and purchased a pack at the counter, then reunited with Hinata.

Hinata glanced down at the plastic bag Sakura was now carrying. She could recognize the letters which spelled "pregnancy tester" faintly on the box cover within the plastic. She looked at Sakura curiously, asking, "what did you buy, Sakura-chan?" To which Sakura replies, trying to pull a fast one, "oh, it's for my neighbor. She texted me to buy one for her."  
Hinata smiled to her, as if relieved to hear her response. "Oh, I see!" Sakura felt guilt. Hinata must have been worried for her. Of course, she couldn't tell Hinata that the test is indeed for her own use. Why did Sakura even decide to buy such a thing? She was troubled, surely.

Sakura arrived at her house very cautious. Of course, she didn't want her parents to see the pregnancy tester. She was rather defensive… Whenever her father or mother would inquire about her day, she would stammer –expressing guilt, or rather fear. Feeling uneasy about the situation, Sakura skipped dinner that same night and locked herself inside her bedroom, seated at the edge of her bed. She had been staring at the box of the pregnancy tester she had just bought, afraid to find out the result… once she finally takes the test. She couldn't help but wonder… is it really possible? She couldn't recall any time that could have caused her this. As far as she remembers, she is still a virgin. Unless… she only can't recall.

After thinking deeply for a while, Sakura's face grew pale. She covered her mouth with her trembling hands, realizing a possible cause. She bit her lip and grabbed the pregnancy tester to finally calm herself down… hopefully. For long minutes, Sakura lied down on her bed, holding on to the tester, daring not to check the result. Carefully, she sat up and slowly peaked at the tester.

…

"No… way…"  
Sakura's voice shook her hands were trembling, dropping the tester on the bed. At that moment, tears of fear… and anxiety rolled down her soft cheeks. The tester revealed two lines… She's pregnant! Sakura was then very fearful. To think that soon, she would become a mother? Anyone of Sakura's age would tremble. But what was more fearsome was having to tell the people around her. What would her parents think? Her friends?

But what bothered her the most… was Sasuke.

He couldn't do as much as to pay attention to her. What more now that he's going to face the responsibilities of a father? Sakura was afraid –afraid to find out what he would say. With all these thoughts in mind, Sakura cried herself to sleep, clenching the tester, pushing it close to her chest.

For weeks, Sakura remained sickly, her mind filled with thoughts of fear. Nobody could interact with her properly. She would either ignore them or respond ambiguously. She would skip meals and lock herself in her room often, in a state of extreme confusion. And Sasuke? He came back already. But the uncaring person he is, he didn't worry for her at all. Her parents were worried, of course. But Sakura's responses weren't any different.

Eventually, Sakura caught the attention of Konoha High's school principal –Tsunade Senju. Around three weeks since Sakura 'found out', Tsunade called for her to her office.

"Lady Tsunade, Ms. Haruno is here, as you've asked." Shizune, Tsunade's right hand woman, announced at the doorway to the principal's office. Nodding in approval, Tsunade watched as Sakura, place and very sickly, walked into her office.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tsunade, the straight-forward woman that she is, asked directly as Sakura shook her head in response. Tsunade knit her eyebrows in disbelief. Coldly, she spoke, "don't lie to me." Sakura held tightly on to her shoulders, biting her lip, attempting to halt her weeping. She was afraid. Who wouldn't be? Anyone would tremble, lying to the Slug Princess Tsunade Senju.

Sensing Sakura's unusual display of fear, Tsunade sighed and calmed herself down. In a softer voice, she said, "don't be afraid. Whatever it is, we can fix it, Sakura." After a period of silence, Sakura spoke in a trembling voice, "Lady… Tsunade…" She continued, gripping the edge of her skirt. "I– I'm–"

"What is it, Sakura?" Sakura bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Tada! Hope it's alright. Please review! :D

I've actually finished the second chapter, but I want to hear some reviews first! ^^


	2. Just This Once

MISTAKE  
_A SASUSAKU FANFICTION_

CH 2. Just This Once

"Lady Tsunade, I'm pregnant."

Sakura repeated, receiving no response from the latter. Tsunade reached for her lips in total shock. She was not expecting to hear that from Sakura. Sakura had always been… careful. She seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't let her virginity be taken away at such a wrong time –or, age. Tsunade set her elbows on her desk, plunging her face within the palm of her hands and let out a sigh, clearing her mind in search for the right words to say.

"Sakura, I–" She started, however, still at loss. Sakura lowered her head down in shame. She sees her stomach… within it, is her womb, carrying her child. Before she knew it, tears of regret and fear started dropping from her sparkling green eyes. Tsunade stood from her seat, and spun around to glimpse at the window, before turning back to face Sakura.

"Sakura, who's the father?" Sakura slowly looked back at the tall blonde and replied under her breath, "Sasuke." Tsunade's eyes widened. Sakura could see that Tsunade was shocked to hear that the uncaring Sasuke Uchiha is going to be the father of a new born child. She continued, "does he know?"

Sakura remained silent, with her eyes fixed to the ground.  
"Okay." Tsunade understood.  
"Does your parent's know?"

Tsunade received the same response and knew right away what Sakura meant. As Tsunade observed Sakura, she noticed tears dripping down from her eyes, dissolving on to the floor. "I don't know what to do." Sakura said with a shaking voice. Tsunade sighed and walked over to Sakura, holding her in her arms as Sakura continued to cry.

Tsunade excused Sakura from her remaining classes to accompany her to a hospital… to verify her pregnancy. Sakura had told her that she had taken a pregnancy test –and its result, but Tsunade insisted on seeking a professional.

"Ms. Haruno, the results say, it's positive." The doctor announced, rather straight to the point.

Not quite surprised anymore, Sakura, seated on a chair in front of the doctor's desk, simply lowered her head, laying a hand on her stomach. "How long has it been. doctor?" Tsunade asked, standing beside Sakura, her arms crossed, wearing a straight expression. "Just a few weeks… four, at most." The doctor responded, eyeing the stressed soon-to-be young mother.

On that note, Tsunade bid goodbye and thanks to the doctor and left with Sakura. It was getting late then, and so Tsunade offered to take Sakura home. For only minutes which seemed like forever, the two remained silent. However, feeling the need to take action, Tsunade broke the silence.

"Sakura, listen to me." She started as Sakura, on the passenger's seat, redirected her attention from the road to Tsunade. "I know this is hard for you, but don't –I repeat, don't…!" Sakura waited for Tsunade to continue. "Don't ever think of having an abortion." Tsunade finally finished, her focus still on the road. Tears rolled down Sakura's soft cheeks in an instant at the mere thought of the horrifying act. Having an abortion? That would mean murdering her child even before he comes to be. Definitely, Sakura would be saved from humiliation and suffering if her child does not sprout. But an abortion? It is simply cruel.

"And tell this to your child's so-called father…"

Tsunade stopped her car at the sight of the red traffic light, as if creating a dramatic pause –just as in a dramatic movie. She faced Sakura with piercing eyes. "If he does even as much as to think of hurting you or your child…" Tsunade paused once more…

"I'll crush him myself."

She continued, leaving Sakura teary-eyed in fear.

The traffic light shifted to a bright green color and Tsunade resumed driving. She could see Sakura's hands shaking very clearly as she constantly glanced at her from her seat. Attempting to calm the soon-to-be young mother, she spoke to her, "don't worry much. It's not good for your baby." However, it didn't seem to have worked at all.

An awkward silence filled the room, as Tsunade drove to Sakura's home. Night had fallen by then. "Will you be alright?" Tsunade asked, concernedly, as Sakura removed her seat belt, realizing that they had arrived. Tsunade waited, however, received no response, which made her watch as Sakura stepped out of her car.

Tsunade rushed her way out, leaving her car door open, holding on to its top whilst facing Sakura. "Sakura!" She called out, slightly raising her voice. "You need to tell them… maybe not now, but soon, you must." After a short pause, Tsunade re-entered and left as Sakura stood still, seemingly staring at a distance.

Tsunade was right… and Sakura herself knew as much. She needed to tell them –especially Sasuke. Without a minute to waste, Sakura headed straight to her bedroom and grabbed her cellphone, dialing Sasuke's number. Shortly after, an icy voice uttered, "what do you want?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura started in a shaking voice. For a moment, the two remained silent, as if waiting for each other. Sasuke could hear Sakura's heavy breathing through his phone, sensing that something was bothering her. Anyhow, it was expected for the two to have such an awkward conversation. After all, it was in fact, the first time they were speaking through phones.

"If you don't–"

Realizing that Sasuke was getting impatient, Sakura built up her courage. "Sasuke, I'm…" She bit her lip, realizing it wasn't right. Telling Sasuke such a big matter over the phone? How would she knew for sure how he would feel about it? Besides, who would pass up a chance to see the Uchiha Prince's blank expression change?

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke –perhaps one of the few times he had called her name in such a calm tone. Returning to her senses, Sakura stammered, "I- I- I– Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"… Sure."

"Sakura?" Spoke Mebuki, Sakura's mother, standing by the doorway to her room. She had forgotten to lock her door! She kept in mind to make sure to keep it shut next time. Quickly, Sakura turned away from her mother and blinked her teary eyes, careful not to let herself cry. She wasn't ready to tell Sasuke, the father of her child. What more would she be to her mother?

"Hun, are you crying?" Mebuki asked concernedly, trying to get a glimpse of her daughter's face. Sakura turned to face her mother whilst faking a smile. But it seems that her mother doubted her expression. "Sakura, if there's anything bothering you, you can always tell me and your father."

"I'm fine," Sakura responded, rather nervous. After receiving a look of doubt from her mother, silence filled the air. Then Mebuki finally spoke, "alright then… Goodnight, hun," and left. Sakura turned back to her phone… only to find out that Sasuke had hung up already. As expected.

That night, Sakura felt uneasy knowing that once she wakes up in the morning, she would soon leave to tell Sasuke. And with a person like him, there was no escape the moment she uttered the words she did on the phone. She had to tell him. But how? She couldn't just tell him straight, "Sasuke, I'm pregnant. You're the father. Do something." That would be outrageous. Sasuke would probably be surprised… teenage pregnancy isn't something that happens to anyone after all. Even the oh-so-serious Sasuke would definitely be surprised.

"Sakura,"

At the sound of her own name being called, Sakura turned to face the speaker.

"Sasuke?" She was rather surprised. Approached by Sasuke? It's as if once in a blue moon! Could he have been worried of Sakura? Anyhow, the two proceeded to stay elsewhere, since Sakura insisted. Out of curiousity, Sasuke simply followed without a word.

Now all alone with solitude and silence in the garden behind the main school building, the two stood in front of each other –his eyes focused on hers as she looked elsewhere, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Sakura," he called, growing impatient.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started, under her breath.  
"I'm…"  
"… pregnant."

Sasuke's eyes widened… slightly. But his expression was more or less still the same. His face grew somewhat pale though, as Sakura lowered her head, trying to hide her tears, seeing Sasuke's reaction. The two remained silent for a moment –Sasuke, staring in space, frozen in shock whilst Sakura continued to face down as she softly cried. Returning to his senses, Sasuke turned around –his back now facing Sakura. Having felt his movement, Sakura looked straight with tears still on her eyes and screamed…

"Sasuke! Please don't walk away! Please! Just this once, don't leave me alone!"

She took a deep breath, before screaming at the top of her lungs, "I NEED YOU, SASUKE!"

For a while, only Sakura's loud breathing could be heard… Then finally, Sasuke's moves forward.

"Sasuke, please!"

Sakura tried to stop him, but he continued anyways. Sakura tried once more, "Sasuke! Please!" Still, he continued, leaving Sakura to drop down on her knees, hugging them with her arms, plunging her face in. She held them tighter, crying out loud…

Sasuke had just turned his back on her. She would have to face her problem by herself! Sakura was scared. She had forced herself to believe Sasuke would be there for her. And now… that just won't happen anymore. She's on her own now.

* * *

... Not sure if that was a right way to end the chapter... but whatever. xD

I'm still in the process of making the next chapter. My plan is to add a chapter every after 2 weeks. A week for me may be too much of a rush. Hope it's alright :)

And to those who were wondering about how Sakura got pregnant... it will be revealed in the chapters to come :)

Please review! ^^


	3. Hope

"Sakura,"

Sakura glanced up to discover who had called her out. For a moment, a part of her hoped it would be Sasuke's face she'd see once she tilts her head up. But-

"Is everything alright?"

-that would be too good to be true. Sakura merely nodded in response to her teacher, Kakashi Hatake. She hadn't been paying attention to her classes all day. Perhaps, it was a wrong decision to talk to Sasuke first thing in the morning. But then again, Sakura hoped too much that he'd help her and she wouldn't be bothered anymore. Nevertheless, she should have considered the odds. But she didn't, so she'd have to bare with the pain.

Sakura was classmates with Sasuke. But he'd been missing since he had talked to her in the morning. He probably went home to stay as far away from her as possible.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura once again tilted her head up and saw Naruto wearing a big smile on his face.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He withdrew. Naruto's smile disappeared in an instant, and a worried look took its place. Naruto pushed his face closer to Sakura's, trying to get a good look of her.

"Are you crying?" He said.

Sakura wiped her tears whilst faking a smile. She didn't want to have him worry... because if he knew, then she would definitely go after Sasuke, and she wouldn't want the two to fight because of her... at least, not again -not this time. She knew very well how Naruto was, and that he would definitely do that for her.

"I-" she started, however failed to deliver any more words. "... I'm fine." She could barely utter. Naruto smiled once again, as if forgetting how lonesome Sakura acted.

"I was wondering..." he said cheerfully. "Do you wanna go get some ramen after class?"

Sakura smiled at him and shook her head. She could see Naruto's look -disappointed. But she had to say no. If not, Naruto would only be more disappointed seeing her acting so down. Long story shortened- Sakura had a bad day. Sakura returned to being anti-social, much like when she just "found out". She walked home alone, declining Hinata's request as usual.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

A voice greeted as Sasuke entered and closed the door. A tall man with a long ponytail appeared from the kitchen. As if he hadn't noticed the man, Sasuke walked toward the hallway to the left of the door of the apartment. It wasn't very spacious but it didn't matter since it was only the two of them living in.

"Hey, Sasuke, aren't you getting dinner? I made-" The man started, upon seeing Sasuke intending to skip a meal, but was cut off.

"No," the Uchiha Prince uttered, "especially not from you... Itachi."

"Is something wrong?" The man, Itachi, asked concernedly.

"None of your business."

Sasuke then proceeded to his room, leaving his brother speechless.

"Sakura!" A voice called out.

"Sakura!"

'It' repeated... this time, sounding familiar...

"Sasuke..?"

...

"Sakura! Sakura, dear!"

The voice became clear. It was Mebuki. Sakura opened her eyes in disappointment and sat up on her bed, removing the blanket which now only covers her feet. She eyed around her bedroom which was partly lit by the sunlight coming from the bay window. It was morning. 6AM, perhaps.

For a moment, Sakura remained still, before remembering her mother's call. Shortly after rubbing her eyes lightly, she got up her bed and made her way out to her mother.

"Oh, you're awake, dear!" Mebuki greeted, seeing Sakura standing on the staircase.

"Good mor-" Sakura stopped in quite a surprise upon seeing the blond seated at the couch smiling at her. "N-Naruto?" Sakura uttered in surprise as she made her way down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed, scratching the back of his head as he stood up abruptly to greet Sakura. "Oh, he-hey, Sakura-chan!" He nervously greeted.

"Hun, Naruto here wants to spend some time with you." Mebuki announced to her unpleased daughter. "No," Sakura hissed.

"You should come, hun. It'd be a great way for you to get your mind off that 'boyfriend' of yours."

"Don't bring Sasuke into this, mom!" Sakura answered back, perhaps for the first time. But realizing that, she hold back. "Sorry," she softly apologized.

Sakura's parents had never liked Sasuke at all. They saw him as a "delinquent emo kid who doesn't give a damn about anything but himself." At first, they weren't allowing Sakura to see him. But since Sakura loves him so much, they decided otherwise... but still, in their own little ways, they try to convince Sakura to stop seeing him. Most of the time, they would use Naruto.

"Maybe I should just go..." Naruto started for the front door of the Haruno Residence. Sakura bit her lip, then turned to the him. "No, don't."

"You don't have to-"

"No!" Sakura interrupted the blond. "I DO want to."

For a moment, the three froze.

"Good! Then you two should get going!" Mebuki flashed a smile at the two.

"Should we..?" The blond asked, then smiling as well. Sakura nodded, unable to protest.

Naruto drove Sakura in his foster grandfather Jiraiya's old car. But it's not like Sakura would complain. He took her to a coffee shop that opens as early as 7 in the morning. He figured she would be hungry.

"Have some breakfast, alright, Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled slightly. She wasn't feeling very well. Naruto caringly accompanied her to a seat, then left to order at the counter. Now carrying a tray of food, he returns. He set the tray on the table and sat down on the chair across Sakura. His face was red. Sakura thought that the waitress had complimented him. But she could care less.

"I wanted some ramen... I tried asking the lady too..." He laughed, still red. "She thought I was your boyfriend!" He broke into laughter, but stops when he notices that Sakura wasn't so happy.

"You okay, Sakura-chan? You look pale..." He took a closer look at her. "Are you feeling dizzy?" He guessed... which was right. Sakura nodded her head stiffly. Immediately, Naruto stood to help her up. But before he could, Sakura slaps his hand away and runs to the women's room. In one of the cubicles, she threw up. Gross. But she didn't really care.

"Whoa! Sakura!"

Naruto's voice was somewhat shaky. Sakura felt Naruto running toward her in the WOMEN'S ROOM. Normally, she would have smacked his head. And if it weren't for her aching stomach, she actually would have. Or at least, told him that it was stupid.

"Sakura! Are you okay!? What's wrong!?" Sakura couldn't reply, but she felt Naruto's hand touch her shoulder as she continued throwing up.

"Sakura, did you eat something weird?"

Naruto asked, walking alongside Sakura now on their way across the street to the mall. Sakura shook her head. "Did you drink orange juice before breakfast or something? What happened?"

"Naruto, it's nothing. Just don't worry about it, okay?"

Sakura tried to walk ahead of Naruto. But he quickly caught up to her.

"How can that be fine, Sakura? There's no way that's just morning sickness!"

That made Sakura stop suddenly. The dopy blond scores!

"!" Naruto, quite surprised, halt -nearly bumping on to Sakura.

The two stood frozen for a moment in the middle of the road in the crowd of people.

"... You're not... preganant... are you, Sakura-chan?"

* * *

Sorry. This was somewhat rushed. There's no guarantee that I'd be able to post a chapter 2 weeks from now. But if I don't, then 4 weeks from now, it's two.


	4. Every Single Time

Mistake

Ch 4. "Every Single Time"

"You're not pregnant... are you, Sakura?"

Sakura could tell Naruto hesitated for a moment... She bit her lip and hoped he would think otherwise.  
"Heh," Naruto forced a laugh -she could tell. "Of course not! Why would I even think of that!" He laughed. Sakura only flashed a grin, pretending to agree with him.

"So," said a man with spiky black hair seated in a table at a cafe as he took a sip from his strawberry-flavored frappe. "What made you want to see me so urgent?"  
The handsome boy seated across the man had been looking elsewhere and hadn't been paying any attention.

"Now, now," he took another sip, "you invited me here, nephew. Are you telling me that you're wasting both of our times?"  
"That's so unlike you."  
The handsome boy finally looked him straight. "Uncle, I need your help," he finally uttered in an icy voice.  
Sensing a serious matter, the boy's "uncle", Obito Uchiha, sat up on his chair with his back straightened. He then crossed his legs as he moved his delicious drink to the side, now ready to listen to his mysterious "nephew". Yes. It was, in fact, the Uchiha Prince himself. What was so important for him to actually urgently meet with Obito -the person he trusts best and asks guidance from?

"Hey, Sakura-chan,"  
Naruto pulled the edge of the sleeve of Sakura's shirt, trying to catch her attention.  
"Naruto, what is it?"  
"Look! Isn't that Sasuke?"  
Sakura's eyes followed Naruto's index finger. He had been pointing at Sasuke. They all have been in the same mall!  
"Who's that guy he's with? Do you know him, Sakura?"  
"No..."  
"Wonder who he is..."  
"Naruto, let's go."

Sasuke would have to be the last person she would want to see right then. But she couldn't help but wonder... exactly, who was that man he's with? It obviously wasn't his brother. Sakura had never seen Obito in person. She had only heard of him and his name. But anyway, right then wasn't the good time to ask.

"O-okay." Naruto responded, noticing that Sakura had wrapped her arm around his, trying to have him move.

They walked around the mall for hours, having a good time. She won't admit it, but Naruto has always been the person who never failed to cheer her up. He was that one person she was sure she could count on, who'd be there for her no matter what happens. He deserved to know.

"Should I tell him?" Sakura thought to herself, watching Naruto's every move. He had been afar, buying what seems to be a cone of ice cream from a stand. Sakura watched as Naruto received another one and payed the store keeper. Sakura took a step forward, but withdrew once Naruto turned his back and handed one of the cones to a crying child. Sakura smiled at that sweet moment, before approaching Naruto, still with the child.  
"So don't cry now, alright?" Naruto smiled at the little boy as he messed up his hair with a big smile on his face. The little boy nodded his head and ran away from Naruto, still smiling.

"Well you sure feel great," Sakura remarked, grinning at the blond.  
"Helping people out makes me happy."  
At that point, Sakura's view of Naruto changed from the blond orphan kid who'd do everything he could for attention... to the sweet blond kid who just needs family and friends to turn to. She wonders why she'd only realized it then...

"Naruto..."  
"Yeah?"  
Sakura bit her lip as he waited for her to speak.  
"I..." Sakura stopped herself.  
"Thanks a lot, Naruto."  
"Huh? For what, Sakura-chan?"  
"Every single thing."

Sakura gave Naruto a genuine smile, perhaps the first time she's ever shown even the slightest of affection towards him. Naruto had been so sweet to her... but she hadn't realized it. It was just about time for her to.

The next school day, Naruto headed to Tsunade's office early in the morning before classes had begun. It was something he did rather often. He didn't necessarily have a reason. Sometimes, he would only come to say a simple "hi". At first, Tsunade thought it to be irritating... but eventually, she liked Naruto visiting her just like that.  
"Grandma Tsunade,"  
Naruto halt as soon as he heard voices speaking. He pushed his head to the door of Tsunade's office to listen to their conversation. "Is it really true about Sakura, Lady Tsunade?" It was Shizune's voice... Naruto opened the door slightly -just enough for him to see who were speaking.

"Yeah," Tsunade responded, looking out the window with her arms crossed.  
"I still can't believe she'd actually do that... and at such a young age." Shizune had been arranging papers on Tsunade's desk. She stopped -no, she finished, then relaxed on Tsunade's chair.  
"So what will you do about it, Lady Tsunade?"  
Tsunade sighed. "I don't know." She shook her head, still looking out.  
Shizune straightened her back and turned to Tsunade.  
"Does her parents know?"  
Tsunade was getting annoyed by Shizune's police interrogation. She shrugged. "I don't know, Shizune. I haven't talked to Sakura in weeks."  
"But shouldn't they be aware? Their daughter is pregnant!"  
Shizune said, perhaps too loud. Next thing they both knew, they'd been staring at a blond kid standing by the doorway, both doors open wide.

"Naruto!" Shizune uttered in surprise.  
"Sakura... is..." Naruto started, still in shock. He shook his head, trying to forget this thought... but it made him recall how he had joked about "it" the day before.  
"I'm such an idiot," he thought, "I must have hurt Sakura..."  
Naruto knitted his brows.  
"Is it Sasuke?" He asked in a serious voice nearly hard to believe to have come from him.

Tsunade couldn't reply... She hoped Naruto would just leave... but that may be too bizarre for him to do.  
"Lady... Tsunade..." Shizune tried to get Tsunade's attention. She had succeeded. However, Tsunade only bowed her head down before looking Naruto in the eye.  
"I asked you a question, Grandma Tsunade."  
Tsunade licked her lips which had a sweet strawberry taste...  
"... I completely understand."  
Naruto left. Both Tsunade and Shizune knew he wasn't satisfied just yet.

"L-lady Tsunade, what should we do?!" Shizune was somewhat panicking. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade! I-"  
"Don't worry about it, Shizune. I trust Naruto."  
"What...?" Shizune was confused by what Tsunade had just said. "But he just- Lady Tsunade, we can't just stand here!"  
Shizune had raised her voice, something Tsunade never liked her to do.  
"So what do you want me to do? Run after Naruto begging him to stop whatever it is he's planning to do? Or do you want me to go to Sakura and apologize on my knees?"  
Tsunade sounded rather calm... yet intimidating. Shizune was silenced. She tried to avoid the Slug Princess' gaze.  
"I don't play that way, you know that, Shizune."  
Tsunade calmly walked over to her chair and relaxed herslef, turning to face the huge window of her office. By this time, Shizune had continued to do her work.

"SASUKE!"  
A loud and irritating voice screamed, disturbing the Uchiha Prince's solitude. Sasuke had been leaning against a tree somehwere in the school campus where he'd be sure to be alone. He glanced at Naruto, before standing to greet him. The blond dashed toward him, landing a hard punch on his cheek. Naruto, as if satisfied, stepped back as the Uchiha Prince merely brushed his cheek with his knuckles.  
"What was that for?" He asked in his usual icy voice.  
"You jerk!" Naruto screamed. "How dare you do that to Sakura!"  
"Do what?"  
"Don't play dumb with me!"  
Naruto dashed toward Sasuke once again and pinned him against the tree he leaned on only earlier, threatening to punch him with his right and grasping his neck tightly with his left.

"Sakura!"  
Sakura turned back to see who had called her. It was her schoolmate.  
"Naruto! He was looking for Sasuke! You've got to find them!"  
Naruto looking for Sasuke? Only meant one thing. Everyone in campus knew that Naruto and Sasuke can't stand each other. The of them being in the same room is guaranteed to be chaos. But Naruto would never come to Sasuke intentionally.. at least, without reason. So Sakura knew something was wrong.

"Haaaaah!"  
Naruto charged forward.  
The two had been fighting each other since Sasuke knocked him down after being pinned against the tree.  
Both of them were excellent fighters. But their techniques were complete opposites. While Sasuke preferred to keep calm and execute his attacks at a perfect timing and planning, Naruto would rather charge immediately and give his strongest blow. Of course, viewing it this way, Sasuke would be the better fighter.

"Naruto... what are you doing now..!?" Sakura thought, running, trying to find the mischievous blond.

"STOP!"  
Sakura screamed, running as fast as she could to get in between the two, putting an end to their fight.  
"What's going on!?" Sakura demanded, but neither spoke. "Naruto, what's going on?"  
Naruto stared her straight in the eye. He looked as if he were about to burst in tears... although he also looked rather serious at the same time.  
"Why, Sakura? Why would you? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Sakura couldn't speak. She was wondering, "does he know? How did he know?"  
"You are, aren't you? It's true..."

Sakura froze in fear, anticipating what he would say.  
"You're pregnant..."

* * *

Any review on how I write? I'd like to hear about my writing... y'know, apart from the story. Suggestions are very well appreciated too. :)

See ya, loves! Keep those faves and follows coming

Next chapter out two weeks from now, as promised ^^


	5. Her One True Friend

****Super sorry I took long! I was so busy with school. School fest, projects, gift shopping and wrapping... and I even went cosplaying last Saturday! Phew! So yeah. Here's one chapter, another will be posted tomorrow or the day after to make up for the lost time :)

* * *

**MISTAKE**  
_A SASUSAKU FANFICTION_

__**CH 5. Her One True Friend**

"I'm right, aren't I, Sakura?"

The atmosphere remained heavy as the three stood motionless, waiting for each other to strike a movement.

"Did you tell him?"  
Sakura couldn't turn to face Sasuke who managed to utter despite the circumstances.  
"Sakura, did you tell him?", he repeated, as if she did not hear him speak earlier on. "What is it to you!?" the blond moved, "maybe she didn't, maybe she did -does it really matter to you, Sasuke!? Goddammit! Why won't you ever show Sakura you love her!?" Naruto grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, trying to intimidating him... however, failed, since his expression did not even change one bit.

"Stop it, you two!" Sakura continued to beg for them to stop... all while wishing for Sasuke to react to what Naruto had just told. Selfish? No, she's in love with him. "That's because..." Sasuke finally started in a low voice still monotonous, "... I don't." Naruto let go in surprise. All this time, he thought Sasuke loved Sakura... had he been wrong? Was Sasuke only lying when he said he didn't love her? Even Sakura had been alerted, hearing Sasuke say those words yet not feeling anything... It was very painful. She closed her eyes and looked down on an attempt to hide her tears. She didn't want to show them. Not this time. She's cried too many times. Naruto regained his grip on Sasuke, but he countered. He punched, kicked and did it all over again. Naruto was badly beaten. And just as Sasuke was about to land yet another punch, a hand caught his.

"!"  
Blue high heels with painted red toe nails... Sasuke could barely see as his bangs covered up his vision, his head slightly faced down. He looked up to confirm if his hunch was true... A long green jacket, or _haori_, and blonde hair... There was no need to mention, it was indeed Tsunade. Sasuke quickly eyed around and noticed Shizune tending to Naruto. Yes, he did all this in not more than five seconds. He had always been known for his incredible speed.

"That's enough." Tsunade announced, before returning the punch to Sasuke, sensing that he was about to strike back. Who ever said old women can't fight? Tsunade may be in her mid fifties, but that's not reason for her to be unable to fight. Her force was so much that Sasuke actually flew back from the impact. Only merely wincing from the "pain", he got back up on his feet and walked to Sakura, grabbing her arm, forcing her to accompany him as the Slug Princess stood and watched with a straight face.

"S-Sasuke! Where are we going?!" Sakura shook her body in attempt of breaking free. "Let go of me!" Sakura continued to struggle, but Sasuke's grip was too strong. "It- hurts!" She shrieked, now quite in pain. He looked around, stopping finally, before ultimately freeing her. She quickly cuddled herself. "How does he know?" He spoke in his usual icy voice. "Who, Naruto? How should I know," she hissed. "Tsch," she could tell he was getting pissed off.

"You told him, didn't you?"  
"What are you getting so upset about? You don't care..."  
"..."

She looked straight at his onyx eyes. She never really saw them change... She wondered if she ever would, frowning slightly, trying to keep her expression. After what he said earlier, she couldn't possibly go on blindly thinking he'd still support her. But she has been thinking that for a while now...

"Whatever," he turned and left her... this time still standing strong.

... Her eyes were sparkling... she looked up at the sky... as her tears fall down.

"When will this brat ever learn?" Tsunade complained, standing at the side of a bed in the school clinic, her arms crossed, looking out the window. On the bed was Naruto, sound asleep. She smirked, pleased to see Naruto injured up in bed. It reminded her of how troublesome her little brother used to be.

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune shyly spoke, seated on a chair beside Naruto's bed, the opposite side Tsunade stood. "Sorry for earlier," she continued, "I didn't mean to yell at you." Tsunade stood still, her back still turned, no such movement whatsoever. By that time, Shizune had lowered her head in shame. "Why are you sorry?" Tsunade finally spoke, asking as if clueless. Shizune tilted her head up.

"Because-"  
"You know how my memory is, Shizune."

Shizune formed a smile. She knew then that that was the Slug Princess's act of modesty just then. Tsunade would always act hostile as if she didn't care, but then acts otherwise disguising her deed as something she simply did out of boredom. It was only then that Shizune realized that Tsunade had only been putting up that act again.

"Lady Tsunade, you never disappoint!" She remarked, still wearing a smile.  
"What are you talking about, Shizune?"  
"You don't need to be so humble, Lady Tsunade!"  
"Fine," she retreated, smiling, "whatever."

"But... Lady Tsunade," Shizune wore a curious face, "why wait until Naruto gets beat by Sasuke? You could have stopped him the moment he ran out of your office..." Tsunade chuckled. She always found it quite humorous to explain the imature things she do. "I figured he'd disserve a beating," she chuckled once more, "that Uchiha kid too."

Shizune smiled. "You're the best, Lady Tsunade!"

At that time, classes were already at the peak of beginning. Given that, Sasuke had already been seated on his seat at the end of the room, near the window which he often looked out of just like right then. His onyx eyes looked piercing, yet still attractive... he closes them in deep thought.

"Sasukeee!" That voice, which he had always thought to be "annoying", has yet again disturbed his solitude. Baby blue eyes, pale blonde hair... it was Ino. "Go away," the Uchiha Prince hissed. "That's mean, Sasuke! I just wanted to talk," she responded in a somewhat flirty tone, which annoyed him as usual.

"Then talk," he said, growing impatient.  
"I knew you're a nice guy after all, Sasuke!" She giggled.  
"Shut up and go."  
"Hey! I was just kidding!" She laughed, "so how's it going with Sakura?" Sasuke remained silent, as if he had not heard Ino. "What? Got sick of her already?" She teased, smirking in pleasure, "I don't blame you."

"She's got a kid."  
"Huh?"

Ino was confused... What did he mean by "Sakura's got a kid"?

"A kid?" Ino repeated, "like, a baby?" She hesitated for a moment... Ino waited, still confused, but it looked like the Uchiha Prince had nothing else left to say.

"What? A baby?"  
Karin, the redheaded prima donna sounded like she had just heard the silliest thing and just couldn't believe it. "Well, he said 'she's got a kid' but I don't really understand what he meant by that." It was Ino. She had just told Karin, her "best friend". The two got together because of the things they have in common. They both hate Sakura, and they both want her away from Sasuke... because they both have feelings for him. So how do they get along? They only do for the sake of getting Sakura "out of the picture". Once they have, they agreed to play fair and work their way for Sasuke's love on their own... but of course, promises are meant to be broken.

"Sakura is pregnant!?" Karin sounded irritated... well, she really _was_.  
"She is...?" Ino wondered, apparently still clueless.  
"What do you expect! Of course she is!" Karin shouted in anger. "Argh!"  
"Well, what are you so upset about?"

Karin looked irritated.  
"Don't you realize it?! _Sasuke's not a virgin anymore_!"

Ino's face flushed. "Oh..."  
"And he lost it to Sakura of all people!"  
"But do you think it's true?" Ino asked, still in disapproval.  
"It has to be. Sasuke did say it, didn't he?"  
"But what if that wasn't what he meant?"  
"So what _did _he mean to say? Sakura's babysitting a kid? That's ridiculous." Indeed it was. "Why would Sasuke tell you that?" Karin crossed her arms. "Then why not ask that quiet girl who hangs out with Sakura often?"  
"You mean, Hinata?"

The number of vehicles on the road have caused the city's busy noise. In front of the school premise stood what seemed to be a female student, "covered" by a city bus. It soon passed, revealing a tall girl with long pale blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She looked rather sad, instead of furious like Karin who only worried because of Sasuke's virginity being taken away. That definitely wasn't what was bothering Ino. She has been worried about Sakura. Putting herself in her shoes, she would definitely not know what to do. Yet, Sakura stood strong. Ino never would have guessed that she was pregnant... But what occupied her mind most was guilt. She had told Karin... and who knows what she might do against Sakura!

"Do you think she knows?" Ino recalled what she had replied to Karin earlier.  
"She should," Karin told her that time, "she _is _her best friend, right?"

Ino closed her eyes, breaking out of thought... "_her best friend_...", she muttered, recalling how Sakura used to be her best friend. She reopened her eyes... a bus was right in front of her. It had a large advertisement of a _shoujo _anime with the two heroines having one pink and the other, blonde hair. She couldn't help but think of Sakura and how they used to get along. They used to be such good friends...

While Ino continued to reminisce, the dark gray sky started to tear up rapidly... and before she knew it, she was soaking wet, yet she remained staring at the parked bus as everyone around her either ran for shelter or grabbed their umbrellas. Drops of rain rolled down on the surface of the bus... as if tears from the two heroines' eyes. Seeing this, Ino herself couldn't help but cry... She bowed her head down, letting her tears fall straight into a puddle at the thought of _her one true friend_.

* * *

Ino ish not bad! :3 She just does too much for love~ That's why I picture her feeling guilty about telling Karin. Then again, Karin isn't so bad either. Haha. I made my friend laugh with what Karin was upset about :)) Heeey there, Des~

I'm sure you all heard the news. **RIP NEJI**. I'll be sure to have him make an appearance in the story.

You guys got TWITTER? (Lol. Of course you guys do xD) Follow meee! vanillecrescent ;D Tweet me that you read my fanfic and I shall follow you back :")

Next chapter out soon~


End file.
